true love' a tale of two lovers
by xXxDragonGirlxXx
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid both have feelings for each other but when things come between them will their friendship end or will it become more Based on httyd


Chapter 1

Astrid's pov

I was sitting quietly in my room, with the lamp on reading an old book i found in my closet. It was after midnight and i was almost completely at peace. Suddenly, I heard something hit my window. I looked up from my book and watched the window. After a moment, a small, grey thing hit the window and made the same noise. Freaked out, i walked quietly to the window and looked out and scanned my front yard. "Astrid! Astrid, down here!" i heard the familiar voice that made my heart flutter. I smiled as i opened the window and giggled at him. He was standing there with a handful of rocks in his hands and when he saw me he dropped them and had that sweet smile on his face that always made me die a little inside. "Hiccup! What the hell are you doing! It's after midnight" i loudly whispered from my window. "Well, i know that," he said, seeming kind of embarrassed, "but i just wanted to hear your voice." he said quietly. My heart did a little flip-flop when he said that and i realized at that moment that this wasn't just some summer fling with a cute guy. I realized that this summer fling could last a lifetime if i kept on feeling like i do now.

After Hiccup defeated red death Hiccup and I have become closer and I've been spending more time with him than before. I can't stop thing about him he's always in my head no matter how hard I try to get him out. I couldn't help myself but stare at him he was so cute, he's green eyes sparkled like the stars and he's auburn hair is to die for. As I was staring at him he's father come around the corner with skullcrusher. "Hiccup what are u doing? It's after midnight". Stoick the vast is the chief of berk, you wouldn't think he was hiccup's father. "Oh nothing dad I just had to do something but I'm leaving now". Hiccup gave me a little smile and a wink. I waved to him and watched him walk off. Stoick looked up to my window and saw me staring at hiccup. "Goodnight Astrid". It looked like that he knew why he's son was here. "Oh goodnight sir". I had this feeling I couldn't explain. It was like a mixture of happy but embarrassed.

End of pov

She walked back over to her desk to put her book away when she noticed the drawings hiccup made for her earlier. They made her smile even more and she could feel a tear falling down her cheek. She wiped her face with her sleeve and picked the drawings up and put them aside and replaced the spot with the book. She turned off the lamp and went to sleep with a smile. All she could think about was him.

Hiccups pov

I always figured I'd be one of those people who would never find that special someone to spend the rest of their lives with. Turns out, I may have found someone after all. As I was walking home all I could think about was Astrid. She had the sweatiest voice. Her blue eyes lit up like the sea on a summer's day, her blonde her shined brighter than the sun. I've had a crush on her since we were kids but she never noticed me until I defeated the red death. I fall in love with her every day, more and more each day.

End of pov

Hiccup walked up the stairs to his house and opened the door next thing he knew toothless jumps on him and starts licking he's face. "Toothless you know that doesn't wash out". He got himself up and gave his dragon a glare and walked to the dining table. He spotted a note on the table written by his father

_Hiccup_

_I'm heading off on a fishing trip with gobber and won't be back until Friday. I've left you some fish until then don't get into trouble. _

_From Stoick_

"Did you hear that toothless? We can go on late night flights now". He gave him a pat on the head and left for he's room. He lit a candle earlier that was still lit on his desk. He walked over to his desk and sat down, he grabbed the ink and some paper. "What should I draw?" He rubbed his chin for a bit and looked over to his bed. He drew a picture of him and toothless and put above his bed. He grabbed the feather and started drawing. After about 20 minutes he was finished. Toothless had fallen asleep already. He looked at the drawing once more before placing it on he's bed side table. He went to he's closet and grabbed a pair of old clothes and got dressed into them. He gave he's dragon another pat before blowing out the candle. He jumped into bed with a smile on his face, knowing that it was going to be another sleepless night.

Hey guess this is my very first story so it might seem kind boring but if you have any ideas for me to improve my story leave a review, thanksxxx


End file.
